caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
NoDQ CAW Season 2
The second season of NoDQ CAW began on March 15, 2004 and ended on April 23, 2004. It ended with two Mega Events. The first being Carnage and the second being the NoDQ vs. WWE show, Bound For Glory. Mr. Clean made his debut in NoDQ in a fatal four-way match. During that match, he and the Hulk just got so focused on each other that they got themselves counted out. They were not done yet though. During a triple threat match, Mr. Clean got so irritated by the Hulk, that he hit him with a chair and got DQ'd. This caused the Hulk to be pinned moments later. The two needed to settle their differences and got a match against each other at Carnage. Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees made their returns from oblivion in a triple threat match also involving Mario. They never liked each other and it was expected that they would beat each other down. However, they wound up teaming up and taking out Mario. They caused a controversy and a tag team match was made with Freddy and Jason going against the Mario Brothers at Carnage. Superman had successfully defended his title against The Terminator at Impact but he was not done yet. He defeated Spider-Man in a controversial fashion in an Ironman Match and then defeated Michael Mayers in a Trip to Oblivion. He faced the Terminator once again and the two felt like they both could not be in NoDQ so the loser would have to leave. Superman defeated the Terminator and forced him to leave NoDQ forever. Superman's schedule started to catch up with him and it showed when he lost the title against Link. During this time, Batman had debuted in NoDQ and everyone was talking about Batman versus Superman. The two would finally face each other to fans' excitement at Carnage. Spider-Man kept getting screwed out of NoDQ title shots. The Hulk caused him to be counted out during Season One and in an Ironman Match, Spider-man got DQ'd for no reason and ran out of time while he was pinning Superman. He was granted another title shot at Carnage for all his troubles. Meanwhile, Link had become the NoDQ champion but suddenly lost the title to Michael Myers in a Steel Cage Match. Link was able to win another title shot by pinning the Hulk after Mr. Clean knocked him out. All three men would face each other for the NoDQ Championship in the first ever Triforce TLC Match at Carnage. Season 2 Results *29. The Terminator got disqualified when he DDT'd Superman onto a steel tray. *30. Due to the stipulation, The Terminator is gone from NoDQ CAW. *35. The Hulk and Mr. Clean got both counted out as they were battling at ringside. *36. Mario got DQ'd when he DDT'd Link onto a steel chair. *37. All three men got counted out. *38, Michael Myers was revealed as the fourth participant of the match. *39. Mr. Clean got disqualified after he hit The Hulk with a steel chair. *40. Myers and Link got both ran over by a car at the same time. Category:NoDQ Category:2004